Good Boy
by newvagabond
Summary: Starscream/Vehicon. Sequel to Happy Ending. Tactile, plug 'n play, non-sticky. Starscream is a cougar and that's all I have to say.


A/N: **Starscream/Vehicon**. Sequel to Happy Ending. **Tactile, plug 'n play, non-sticky.**

Starscream is a cougar and that's all I have to say.

* * *

Starscream had retired to his quarters hours ago and yet remained online. He had intended to power down and slip into recharge for the night, but there was no way he could rest peacefully knowing there was still data to catalog. It would only bite him in the tailpipe when morning came. And this was Soundwave's job! He was second in command; he should not have to worry about this sort of work. Perhaps he should've found some bored drone to take care of it.

Well. It was too late now. So he remained at the small terminal in his room, typing and swiping at holographic pages of script. He was starting to run low on fuel. Both in his tank and in his room. That was a good excuse for a short break, wasn't it?

With a tired roll of shoulder armor, Starscream brought up an audio communication link. "Energon to my quarters," he ordered simply before cutting it. He was in no mood to suffer stupid questions from the Vehicons.

Might as well finish up this last string of data while he waited. Luckily it wasn't long before his door swooshed open.

Optics remained focus on a line of script, claws tapping over keys. "Leave it on the counter," he vocalized. He heard the thunk, thunk, whirr of a mech walking slowly and turned to tell him to hurry the frag up—

The drone set the large cubes down and two distinctive marks shone across faceplate.

Starscream's ridges rose. Oh. "You're the one from the body shop," he said after a moment, intrigue coloring his vocals.

The Vehicon stood straight and nodded. Hm. Still quiet, then.

Wings twitching thoughtfully, the Seeker left his little console and took a few steps forward like a lioness spotting a meal. The Vehicon was fairly shiny and didn't seem to have any spare parts. And his mannerisms were very tailored, which sparked interest in the analytical mind of a Seeker.

"When were you built?"

It was a valid question, if a bit... personal. If anyone dared ask _him_ his built date they would get a missile to the face. But he was curious. Obedience and silence was nothing new when it came to Vehicons. Those around before the war were likely to speak up more. Their processors had time to develop and they had been primed by Megatron's philosophies. Vehicons were citizens too, he had said.

And look at them now. Being willfully slaughtered by Prime's team battle after battle.

Some citizens.

The drone seemed to hesitate and finally gave a stardate. Starscream's optics cut up in recollection. So that was... Wow. This Vehicon hadn't been built until after the war. He was almost brand new out of the box! There was a chance he had never actually seen Cybertron, at least not as it was. How very sad.

Starscream took another few steps, circling his guest. "You're young," he began, peering down at the shorter mech. Finely crafted arms, smooth dark plates. Every drone looked the same but a Seeker's optics never missed a detail.

He made a full circle and stopped in front of the 'con, holding elbow in servo as his mouth curved into a patronizing smile. "Have you ever even_ seen _a gladiatorial match?"

"No, sir."

The smile turned into a definite smirk and Starscream lowered his arms to hold them behind his back. "Pity," he said. "There's nothing quite like it."

The Vehicon did not give a verbal response but stood still, red visor line staring. Starscream didn't even pretend not to be raking a gleaming gaze down that armored front.

He couldn't help himself. "I do wonder exactly what else you haven't experienced." Field hummed outward in a warm tickle. Propriety at this point was silly, really.

The drone's vocalizer toned in distortion, clearly caught off guard which Starscream found hilarious considering they had already tinkered around before.

The sleek jet stepped back, taking his field with him and a husky chuckle rose in his chest. "Don't tell me that was the first time your cable went down someone's intake?"

He could practically see the heat in the drone's faceplate. He took in the uncertain shuffle, the straightening of plates. Though he had done a good job following orders and servicing Starscream during the treatment, he was clearly new to this. How new, though.

"I'm guessing you haven't actually ever interfaced, then," Starscream threw at him. Straight to the point, in for the kill, teeth at the jugular. Quite a catch.

Not waiting for a response, he then turned around in a grand swivel of pelvic plating. Aft shone as he strutted to a shelf to extract an empty cube. After a strained, teasing moment he tilted his helm at the drone (who seemed stunned).

"Well?" Starscream vocalized. "Lock the door if you're not leaving."

The Vehicon stared stupidly and then turned his helm about in search of the door panel. He pressed a claw slowly until the door beeped and clicked.

A broad leer came upon Starscream's plate and he grabbed the second cube. He strode past his guest who was still standing unsurely by the door and proceeded to pour energon into the serving cubes. Now that he thought about it, some high grade might be nice. It would ease the drone's obvious nervousness. Hm. No. Maybe next time.

Extending a cube, Starscream sat on the berth and tilted the fluid down his intake silently. The drone watched and finally sat as well, clutching his fuel awkwardly. The Seeker just kept sipping through his smile and blinked when something clicked against his leg. He looked down to find talons there and almost laughed. Ah. Someone was eager to start.

With an amused hum, he finished his drink off and set a hand over the one touching him. The drone almost immediately put his own full cube down. Starscream could've cackled but held it in through a conniving little grin. He curled fingers around the hand and slid it up to his smooth thigh plate. Here he let his field out again in a soft buzz and the drone's other hand scrabbled to lock into waist.

"Ah," Starscream chided with an amused ex-vent. His field fluctuated then before settling into a slow, relaxed thrum. No rushing. It wasn't often you got to void the warranty of a young mech. And he wanted him to last, after all.

He let go of the hand he'd guided and reached to settle one on the chassis of his guest. Very slowly his claws scratched and tickled before sliding under a plate. The drone tensed in surprise at the fizzle that shot up his sensornet and looked down to watch Starscream's slender claws like a curious newspark.

With a curving smile, the Seeker's other claw pressed against chestplate, over the brand of their faction. The drone seemed a bit at a loss of what to do with his servos, so Starscream leaned in closer, resting his cheek plating against the other's face. "Touch my wings," he rasped into an audial, scraping denta against it. "Like you did before."

Shame they didn't have oil this time. But the Vehicon seemed to calm a bit, like he'd forgotten that he'd already serviced his commander before. He reached under first, holding the bottom edge of a wing and applying pressure. The smooth plane of metal shifted eagerly in his hand and so he slid it up.

Starscream let out a growl into audial, claws raking under chassis now and making the drone jump. His field snapped with arousal already, and when the Vehicon found the courage to pinch wing-tip, he nearly shorted out at the sight of Starscream shuddering.

The jet's hand slid up to find a smooth panel cover, and pressed it aside. He looked down, glossa sliding over mouthplate in consideration and hunger. The drone had seemed to enjoy this last time. Why not give him another little treat?

With a whirr of fans kicking on, the Seeker lowered down while pulling the cable out from its coil inside the drone. The moment the metal tip was sealed between warm mouthplates, the Vehicon choked as his fans activated as well.

Mm, yes. He liked this. A gleaming red pair of optics turned up as he ran glossa over the cable, trying to catch a glimpse of his guest. Nondescript faceplate aside, it was still fun to see him twitch.

Starscream was then pleasantly surprised to find his wings being assaulted, and bit down on the cable as the energy washed down his frame. The charge was undeniable now, crackling between them hotly.

"Mm," he moaned before releasing the sore little cable. The Vehicon looked melted already and they hadn't even gotten to the good part. It was time, then.

The commander sat up to regard his guest before climbing fully onto the berth and settling on his back. If the drone had a visible mouth it would've been hanging open stupidly. Starscream motioned him over, spreading pedes apart to allow room to settle on top.

The Vehicon hovered over uncertainly, propped up by arms and staring down at his sleek, shiny commander.

Starscream took a moment to enjoy the view of a drone on above him like this, and smirked as he pulled that little cable towards him. "Try not to blink," he purred before opening his own panel. Sure enough, the Vehicon's helm tilted as he watched his own cable get plugged in. It tilted again when Starscream's plates gave a momentary squeeze from the connection. Frag.

The jet held out his own cable, optics at half-mast and glowing. "Plug me in, will you?"

Oh, this was going to be sweet. The Vehicon took the cable and stared at it. A thumb-claw rolled it and Starscream nearly bucked under him, but maintained control by gripping the berth.

Looking down at his own panel, the drone guided the cable to his port and _click. _A long moan erupted from his vocalizer. Starscream grabbed him a bit roughly to draw their frames flush against each other, pelvic armor aligned.

The Vehicon twitched atop him, the sensation of energy running in a circuit between them all new and heated and amazing. Starscream just watched and waited for him to gather himself, enjoying this all too much. What it must be like to feel this for the first time. Lucky little Decepticon.

"There," he drawled low when the Vehicon seemed to come out of his near-overload daze. With a careful push, he sent energy through the cable, and pulled it back. A demonstration.

Ventilating in pants, the drone moaned again but did the same; push, pull. Starscream's vents hitched under him.

"Yes," the Seeker encouraged, wings fluttering excitedly. He ground his hips up with another suggestion.

The drone held onto his commander's waist unsurely, and as he pushed energy, he pressed their pelvises together firmly. Starscream's optics shuttered in a sigh, and so he continued. Push, pull, grind.

The Seeker whined long and hooked legs around waist to bring them closer. "Yes," he said again, more firmly this time. Optics locked ravenously. Hips moved to meet each thrust, seeking overload.

His sensors detected uneven changes in the drone's energy field, from flittery buzzes to deep oscillations. It only meant one thing, really, and so Starscream dragged energy out hard and arched into the frame fucking him.

The Vehicon was groaning and groaning, plates tight with pleasure and the need to release. Sure enough everything seized up and his grinding faltered, heat bursting from protoform and engulfing them both.

Starscream snarled and sustained the scraping while drowning in static transfer until he found overload beneath the drone in raspy ventilations.

His guest all but collapsed on him, faceplate resting against cockpit. After a few micro-kliks of shaking off mixed up processor patterns, Starscream stroked a claw over the young mech's helm.

Good boy.

Oh, the other drones were going to be _so_ jealous.


End file.
